Right Here Waiting
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: Tails would never give up faith. For Sonic the Hedgehog had never lied to him before. He would return, just like he promised. And Tails would be right here waiting, just like he promised. [SonicxTails friendship oneshot][Inspired by Right Here by Stained]


_Heres that oneshot I promised you! This one is like _Perfect_, a oneshot showing the shattered relationship of Sonic and Tails. But since in both my stories on Sonic, Tails is dead, I decided to make this one happier. So there all you people that think I'm heartless! xD -shoots flamethrower-_

_Anyway, this fic was inspired partly by the song _Right Here _by Stained. It's a good song, and its the one I used at the beginning. But it's not long enough to turn into a songfic. Cause if I make it longer I'll repeat _alot_. So there. xD_

_R&R, everybody!_

**--Right Here Waiting--  
**_SonicxTails (brotherly)  
_**--Right Here Waiting--**

_"...But you always find a way  
To keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say  
To keep me right here waiting  
If I choose to walk away  
Would you be right here waiting?  
Searching for the things to say  
To keep me right here waiting..."  
_**--Right Here by Stained**

Once again, as he had done everyday for an uncountable amout of days, he stepped outside, hope thundering in his chest louder than the slam of the door behind him. And once again the same thoughts crossed his head. _This is the day...I can feel it._ And once again, he watched the distant horizon for any flying up of dust, for any familar blue fur.

And once again, his hopes were destroyed in those matter of moments.

Once again, once again...

He was so tired of doing the same thing over and over. So tired of getting his hopes up, only for them to be dropped again. To him, it was torture.

For 3 years, he had done the same thing. He had waited for so many days, waited obedently like _he_ had told him. He had listened like he had before, willingly and happily, for he had never been lied to before. And still he waited, even after 3 long years, after an uncountable amount of disappointment and tears, he still waited. For he had told him to wait for him, that he would return.

He continued to stare out at the horizon, his orange fur glowing in the sun. Two tails dragged the ground behind him, and his sapphire eyes were dull, stairing at his red and white shoes, shining with unshed tears. He felt he couldn't go on doing this, he knew he couldn't go on doing this. It was hard getting around waiting for this to happen. He was wasting away...

And the only thing that kept him alive was the promise _he _would return for him...Just like he always had.

_The backdoor swung open again, slamming behind him. Blue eyes looked up at the slamming of the door, and he stood quickly, walking into the living room and looking outside. He stood out there, simply standing, and blue eyes blinked in confusion. What was he doing?_

_He followed him outside, opening the door and listening as it slammed behind him. He stood on the porch, watching with curious eyes at the blue hedgehog that looked at the mountains with set eyes._

"What are you doing?"_ he had asked the hedgehog, following his eyes to the mountains and then back again. Green eyes looked up him, emotionlessly._

"I have to go," _he had said, blinking at him. Then he turned back to the mountains. _

"Let me come," _he had said, blue eyes wide with longing._

"No, you can't." _The words stung him, and he blinked twice in surprise, shaking his head. His blue eyes were wide with surprise and confusion._

"Why? Why can't I?"_ he had said, his voice rising with a defiant tone. Blue eyes looked back at him, set on his decsion. Green eyes blinked in horror, and he shook his head, not wanting him to go. _"Y-You can't.."

"I'll come back," _he had said, and green eyes looked into blue. The blue hedgehog smiled his half-smile. Something was twinkling in his eyes, the look of adventure. _"I promise I'll come back."

_The twin-tailed foxed nodded, but couldn't shake away the feeling of sadness. He wanted to go. He didn't want to be left alone. But the hedgehog had never lied to him, had never broken a promise._

_And he had always believed him._

"Wait for me, Tails," _he had said, and then, with a sound of whooshing air, he was gone. Blue eyes watched as the blue blur raced over the mountains, and disappeared from sight._

"_Wait for me, Tails..._"

He had waited. He had been right here waiting for 3 years...

With a heavy heart, Miles 'Tails' Prower sat down on the porch like he did every day, staring out at the horizon with blazing eyes that shined with unshed tears.

Though he would give up hope, Tails would never give up faith. For Sonic the Hedgehog had never lied to him before. He would return, just like he promised. And Tails would wait, would be right here waiting, just like he promised.

He sat out there until the last rays of sunlight had died away and night had settled over the land. Then, silently, he picked himself up and walk slowly, sadly back into the house. He walked over to the couch in the living room, curled into a ball, and sobbed until his sobs lurred him to sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

Once again, Tails awoke, stretching and yawning. Once again, his heart lurched in happiness, and he hurried again to the door. He pulled it open and listened as it once again slammed shut behind him. Once again he watched the horizon anxiously, looking for any familar blue blur that would hurry to meet him, to prove to him he would never break his promise.

And once again, Tails felt his hopes fall and shattered against the ground, but yet he still sat on the porch, watching and waiting for him, like he had promised to do.

And again, that evening after the sun disappeared behind the mountains, Tails went inside, and cried himself to sleep.

The next morning, the habit continued. Tails came out the next morning to wait. He sat motionless on the porch, scanning the horizon like he always did. And like always, he disappeared into the house in the evening to cry himself to sleep.

It was the next morning that something changed.

Tails hadn't moved, hadn't averted his gaze from the ceiling. But he saw something...something outside by the corner of his eye. For the first time, he moved them toward the window. Then he saw something else. Puzzlement glittered in his eyes, and he finally moved. Still wondering what could be outside, he shuffled to the door, and opened it, stepping outside.

When he did, his complete numbness to the pain dissolved, was busted, fell away from him, and he stood with so many feelings smacking him at once. He couldn't believe his eyes, and he wanted to jerk them out, to clean them like on those old cartoons and put them back in to make sure they weren't fooling him...

In front of him was a blue hedgehog, staring at him with green eyes that shined with happiness, and an upturn mouth fixed into a grin.

"Miss me, lil' buddy?" he said quietly to him, and Tails emotions all cracked.

"Sonic!" he cried, and threw himself at the blue hedgehog, his voice sounding so new, so different like it wasn't his own. He threw his arms around the hedgehog he had always known as an older brother, as his saviour, his best friend, and broke down sobbing. For a moment, Sonic felt stiff beneath him, as if rigid with shock, but after a few seconds, he relaxed, and Tails felt his own arms wrap around him.

"It's okay, Tails," he was whispering into Tails's ear. "It's okay, bro."

"I knew you would come back," Tails sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut. "I never lost faith, Sonic...I knew...I knew you would never lie to me...I waited for you..."

Sonic was quiet, and Tails continued sobbing into his shoulder, leaning into him for the first time in 3 years. And for the first time in 3 years, Tails felt whole again, felt happy. He felt Sonic pat him on the back and heard his voice.

"I told you, lil' bro," he said, and Tails could swear his voice was shaking. "I told you I'd come back..." Tails nodded, burying his head in his brothers shoulder.

"I never lost faith, Sonic," he repeated into his blue fur. "I knew you would come back..."

And once again, like he had done every night, Tails sobbed himself to sleep. But for the first time, it was on Sonic's shoulder, and the blue hedgehog carried the twin-tailed fox inside and layed him on the couch, where he placed a gloved hand on him, watching him as he slept.

"And I knew you would be here waiting," he whispered, smiling with his green eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "I knew you would be waiting, lil' bro..."

**--End of Story--**

_Awww...! -sniff- Sweet. But it was too to-the-point, if you know what I mean. I liked the way it turned out though. Sweet, with that bestfriendfluff in it! -huggles Sonic and Tails- It was a bit rushed, but I wanted to write it sooooo bad! Hope you enjoyed it!_

**Aiko-Chan**


End file.
